


Childhood is Over

by uritaeyeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Miya Twins, atsumu and osamu are the bestest friend for each other, miyatwins fanfiction
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Kilasan-kilasan balik tentang sepasang anak kembar yang terus bertumbuh sampai meninggalkan masa kecil mereka.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	Childhood is Over

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.

1\. Pensil yang Hilang.

_Brak!_

Osamu menatap saudara kembarnya tajam di ambang pintu; tangannya mengepal keras, kakinya menghentak kuat-kuat. Bibirnya manyun dan rasa frustrasi bisa terlihat menghiasi wajah anak delapan tahun itu.

“Ngaku! Kamu, ‘kan yang menghilangkan pensilku?!” teriaknya dari sisi meja belajar sang kakak. Kedua tangannya berkacak pinggang, suaranya lantang menghardik sang tertuduh utama.

Miya Atsumu terdiam, bola matanya memutar malas; dia hanya ingin mengerjakan PR yang harus dikumpulkannya besok. Tak ada waktu meladeni Osamu yang entah menuduhnya apa lagi kali ini.

“Hey, Atsumu!”

Tak kuat dengan suara berisiknya, anak yang lebih tua lima menit itu berdecak dan menoleh, “Apa lagi sih? Kamu menuduhku menghilangkan pensil apa? Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh kotak pensilmu! Nggak usah asal tuduh.”

“Kamu, ‘kan selalu meminjam barangku tanpa izin. Sekarang kembalikan! Aku juga ingin mengerjakan PR-ku tahu!”

“Aduh!! Kupingku sakit nih! Berhenti teriak-teriak!”

“Kembalikan dulu!”

“Cari yang benar! Enak saja tuduh-tuduh!”

“Atsu—”

“Osamu-chan!” Sosok Nyonya Miya muncul entah dari mana. Dengan satu tangan tertumpu di lutut dan tangan yang lain mengacungkan benda berwarna biru metalik, wanita berusia awal tiga puluhan itu berkata sambil terengah, “K-ketemu. Terselip di antara buku-buku di tas sekolah, Osamu-chan.”

Sang ibu berjalan mendekat, kemudian menyamakan jarak pandang mereka dengan si bungsu dan menaruh pensil mekanik yang baru mereka beli kemarin sore itu di tangan kecil putranya. Jemari lentik dengan kuku yang sedikit panjang itu mengelus punggung Osamu lembut. “Nah, karena sudah ketemu, sekarang bisa mengerjakan PR bareng, Atsumu-chan ya.”

Osamu menatap benda berukuran lima belas sentimeter itu di tangannya lekat-lekat. Perasaan bersalah mulai menggerogotinya tatkala melihat Atsumu yang kini turun dari kursi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Hidungnya terasa gatal sebelum akhirnya matanya mulai tergenang oleh cairan asin yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

“Ugh ....”

“Kenapa, Osamu-chan?”

_Hiks._

Osamu menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju, enggan terlihat menangis di depan sang ibu apalagi sang kakak. Namun, semakin menahan tangisnya, semakin deras pula air matanya turun—bahkan sampai membasahi lantai kamarnya.

“Lho, lho, kok malah menangis sih?” tanya sang ibu panik, “pensilnya, ‘kan sudah ketemu.”

Alih-alih terhenti, tangisannya justru semakin kencang sampai akhirnya Atsumu melangkah maju dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan.

“Sudah, sudah. Aku nggak marah. Cengeng sekali.”

Yang lebih muda terisak, kemudian bertanya parau, “Benar? Kamu nggak marah?”

“Nggak. Sudah ayo sini kita kerjakan PR-nya bareng-bareng.”

Osamu menarik badannya menjauh, menghapus air matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Dia langsung keluar kamar dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang tadi berserakan di atas meja ruang tengah sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam kamar.

Sang ibu tersenyum, beliau meninggalkan kamar kedua putranya diam-diam.

* * *

2\. Cabut Gigi.

Osamu membuka mulutnya di hadapan cermin, memeriksa deretan giginya satu per satu, kemudian mengernyit tak suka menatap gigi geraham depan sebelah kirinya yang posisinya sudah memprihatinkan.

Hanya tinggal yang satu ini, hanya tinggal _dia_ sebuah saja, maka akhirnya Osamu akan terlepas dari derita ‘gigi goyang’. Anak yang baru menginjak tahun pertama sekolah menengah itu menatap khawatir. Dari semua teman-temannya termasuk Atsumu, semua gigi susu mereka sudah tanggal sejak masih SD. Sedangkan dirinya masih menyisakan satu gigi yang akhirnya sejak satu mingguan lalu mulai goyang. Iya sih pertumbuhan setiap orang berbeda-beda, tetapi Osamu malah makin akan merasa malu kalau nanti datang ke sekolah, ada satu giginya yang ompong.

Dan sekarang, dia hanya punya pilihan untuk menunggu giginya tanggal secara natural karena _ternyata_ , Miya Osamu tidak terlalu suka pergi ke dokter gigi, apalagi setelah pengalaman terakhirnya sebelum masuk SMP dulu. Mengutip dari kakak kembarnya yang tengil dan jahil, katanya Osamu ini adalah seorang ‘penakut’.

Kalau dicabut paksa, sebenarnya mungkin rasanya tidak akan terlalu sakit karena memang hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja. Tapi kalau dia tidur dan giginya tanggal secara tiba-tiba, Osamu tidak mau tidak sengaja menelan giginya saat tidur—apalagi kalau tiba-tiba tanggal di sekolah. Mukanya mau ditaruh di mana?

Suka tidak suka, karena tidak ada pilihan lain (Osamu menghela napas berat, “Akan kulakukan.”), dia akan meminta ibunya untuk menemaninya pergi ke dokter gigi langganan mereka hari ini. Terlebih sekarang adalah Sabtu pagi. Dokter yang biasa mereka datangi sudah mulai praktek— _check_ ; tidak ada latihan voli sampai besok— _check_ ; ada jeda waktu dua hari untuk penyembuhan sampai kembali bersekolah Senin pekan depan— _check._

Lepas mempertimbangkan hal-hal tersebut, Osamu mempersiapkan diri. Baru juga lemari dibuka hendak mengambil baju yang rapi, Atsumu tiba-tiba datang ke dalam kamar dengan aura-aura yang mencurigakan.

“Tidak,” ujar Osamu tegas sembari mundur teratur.

“Lho, aku belum bilang apa-apa?”

 _Iya, tapi dari wajahmu juga sudah kelihatan,_ batin Osamu. “Mau apa?”

Kursi roda belajarnya ditarik ke depan badan, hitung-hitung benteng dan alat ofensif kalau-kalau Atsumu hendak melakukan sesuatu.

Atsumu menghela napas—sok-sok dramatis dan merasa tersakiti karena dicurigai. “Kau takut ke dokter gigi, ‘kan?” tanyanya enteng.

“Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, aku tidak akan mau.”

Sang kakak kini mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya yang tersembunyi di saku celana dari tadi akhirnya diperlihatkan. Tampak sebuah benang berwarna putih ditaruh di dalam lipatan tisu dapur.

Osamu memicingkan matanya tak suka. “Aku. Tidak. Mau. Mencabut. Gigiku. Dengan. Benang.”

“Ayolah, aku tidak akan melukaimu. Aku juga pernah, ‘kan sekali di rumah sama ibu.”

“Kau lupa kau menangis dua jam hanya karena itu?!”

“Ya kau pikir itu tidak sakit?! Aku juga kaget.”

“Tsumu, tidak, oke? Aku lebih baik ke dokter gigi saja.”

“Ayolah, aku sudah mensterilkan benangnya kok pakai alkohol. Sudah bersih.”

“Aku bilang tidak, ya tidak.”

“Kau lebih takut dengan alat-alat dokter gigi, ‘kan daripada benang?”

Helaan napas panjang dari yang lebih muda terdengar. Atsumu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia takut mendengar suara-suara dari alat-alat dokter gigi, _tapi_ mencabut gigi menggunakan benang juga terdengar sama menakutkannya. Osamu pasti gila kalau dia mau menuruti keinginan kakaknya begitu saja.

Ini masalah hidup dan mati.

“Samu~”

“Tidak.”

“Tidak sakit kok.”

“‘Kan aku yang merasakan sakitnya?!”

“ _Iya,_ tapi, ‘kan gigimu memang sebentar lagi copot. Beda denganku waktu itu. Kau sendiri juga selama ini menahan makan banyak karena takut tiba-tiba copot, ‘kan?” Atsumu melangkah mendekat, tangannya memegang kursi yang dipakai sebagai perisai oleh sang adik lalu dengan perlahan menjauhkannya. “Hatiku sakit melihatmu makan sedikit, adikku.”

“Najis. Pergi jauh-jauh.”

Atsumu menggeram sebal. “Samu, ayolah! Hargai keinginanku sedikit dong! Coba dulu!”

“Kalau berdarah bagaimana?! Kau mau tanggung jawab?!”

“‘Kan memang pasti berdarah?!”

“Kalau aku mati?!”

“Aku tidak akan membunuhmu tuh?! Jangan kejauhan! Kau tidak akan mati gara-gara ini!”

Kini giliran Osamu yang menggeram jengkel. Oke, kalau sudah seperti ini, mau dibujuk dan menolak bagaimana pun, Atsumu tidak akan menyerah. Osamu tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti keinginan kakak setannya ini.

Dengan satu syarat; _oke, aku terverifikasi gila karena mengikuti keinginan Atsumu._

“Kalau aku mati, tolong tetap bermain voli untukku.”

“KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI!!”

Osamu mempersiapkan diri. Apapun yang akan terjadi lima menit ke depan, akan menentukan apakah Atsumu akan memiliki luka lebam di sekujur tubuhnya atau tidak.

Itu juga kalau dia tidak pingsan duluan.

Miya yang lebih muda membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Atsumu entah melakukan apa karena Osamu tidak ingin memikirkan apapun saat ini.

 _Kalau Tuhan nyata, tolong jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang. Terutama hanya karena insiden cabut gigi_ — _hey, itu permainan kata_ — _tidak, sadar, Osamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih bercanda di waktu-waktu seperti ini? Astaga. Kalau aku mati, tolong buat penyebab matiku lebih elit._

“Kau siap?”

 _Dan jangan buat Tsumu jadi tersangka utama pembunuhan tidak berencana ini_ — _tunggu, ‘siap’? Siap apa?_

“Aku tarik pintunya ya.”

_Hah?_

_T-tunggu._

“Satu ... dua ....”

_Tunggu dulu!_

_Tsumu bangsat!!_

“Tiga!”— _brak!_

_AAAAAA!!!_

_ANJINGGGG!!!_

“Samu, bagaimana?”

_Gigiku ... gigiku ...._

_Hiks._

_Kurasa aku sedang menangis saat ini._

“Whoa, lihat, lihat! Giginya copot! Sakit, tidak? Coba sini aku lihat dulu. Wah, darahnya lumayan ya.”

_Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang terjadi._

Osamu mengerjap, menunduk menatap lantai sebelum akhirnya dagunya diangkat oleh tangan seseorang dan air liur yang sempat lolos dari sudut bibirnya dilap bersih.

Atsumu kemudian memasukkan tisu yang dilipat rapi dan menekan bekas lukanya cukup lama sembari mengusap sesuatu dari pipi sang adik. Anak itu tersenyum, kemudian tertawa geli.

“Samu, semua gigi susumu sudah copot! Kita jadi orang dewasa sekarang! Jangan menangis!”

Osamu hanya menatap lemas, kemudian mengangguk. _Ah iya, benar juga._

Tangan sang kakak ditepisnya, digantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. “Hanti hihinya mau dihemanakan? (Nanti giginya mau dikemanakan?” tanyanya susah payah.

“Dilempar ke luar saja.”

“Hau hila (kau gila).”

“Kecuali kamu mau mengubur gigimu di tempat yang biasa.”

“Aah.”

“Tapi itu nanti setelah darahnya berhenti. Eh, Samu. Karena kita sudah jadi orang dewasa, ayo kita minum soda yang banyak!”

“Halau hau sakit pehut, ihu hukan tanghung jawabku (kalau kau sakit perut, itu bukan tanggung jawabku).”

“Oke.”

Dua jam kemudian, Osamu menikmati berondong jagung buatan sang ibu sementara Atsumu meringkuk kesakitan sembari memegang perutnya.

Kepalanya menggeleng lelah melihat kelakuan sang kakak.

_Sudah tahu tidak kuat minum soda, masih juga dipaksa. Apanya yang sudah dewasa._

* * *

3\. Ditinggal Youth Camp.

Osamu merapikan lagi dirinya di hadapan cermin sebelum akhirnya memakai sepatu sekolah dan pergi keluar rumah. Hari ini, resmi dia ditinggal pergi oleh Atsumu ke Youth Camp, sebuah kegiatan yang mengumpulkan berbagai talenta muda di seluruh Jepang untuk usia SMA. Osamu sendiri tidak iri, toh menurutnya meskipun dia berpikir bakatnya dan Atsumu tidak jauh berbeda, untuk kecintaan ... jelas kecintaan Atsumu pada voli lebih di atasnya.

Dia bisa menghitung hanya dengan jari tangannya kapan-kapan saja dia terbangun sendirian tanpa Atsumu di kasur atasnya. Dulu dia tidak terlalu mementingkan hal itu, malah bersyukur karena perjalanannya ke sekolah akan hening. Namun entah mengapa saat ini,

... Osamu menoleh ke sampingnya ...

dia tidak mau mengakui, tapi rasanya mungkin agak sedikit kesepian.

Hari ini ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan untuk pelajaran pertama. Kalau Atsumu ada di sini, sembari menunggu di halte, menaiki bus, juga nanti ketika masuk kelas, kakak kembarnya itu akan berusaha mencontek pekerjaan Osamu. Tapi keributan yang harusnya terjadi hari ini, terjadi kemarin sore. Mereka baru saja pulang sekolah, lelah karena latihan seperti biasa, lalu tiba-tiba saja Atsumu memaksanya mengerjakan PR saat itu juga—padahal biasanya dia baru mengerjakannya tengah malam.

Belum selesai dengan tugas, Atsumu repot memilah dan memilih bajunya untuk dibawa menginap selama beberapa hari nanti di Tokyo. Osamu pula yang harus membantu.

Terbiasa dengan ocehan Atsumu yang seperti rekaman rusak, perjalanannya menuju sekolah bahkan hari-harinya di sekolah pun terasa lain daripada biasanya.

Iya sih, dia masih memakan bekalnya bersama Suna dan Ginjima seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, latihan voli seperti biasanya walaupun dia sempat kesal karena tidak ada yang bisa memberikan set yang indah, tapi ketika sampai rumah, kesepian yang tadi sempat menghilang kembali lagi merasuki dirinya.

Osamu beranjak dari kasur, diam-diam mengintip ke kasur atasnya dan meraba seprai ranjang yang terlihat tak tersentuh sama sekali.

“Dingin,” ucapnya tanpa sadar; helaan napas terdengar kuat. _Apa yang baru saja kuucapkan._

Kalau mau dia akui, Atsumu yang tidak memberi kabar padanya sama sekali kecuali pesan singkat ‘Aku sudah sampai di Tokyo’, membuatnya sedikit sebal. Memang mereka berlatih seharian? Apa tidak ada waktu istirahat? Ini, ‘kan sudah sore, sudah hampir jam lima, memangnya masih latihan sampai jam segitu?

_Sudah jam segini, biasanya Atsumu sudah merengek minta dibuatkan camilan. Camilan yang kubekalkan belum habis, ‘kan ya? Seharusnya sih cukup sampai hari terakhir kalau dia tidak rakus._

Osamu membaringkan diri, ponsel dengan baterai tersisa dua puluh persen itu terletak tepat di samping kepalanya.

_Semoga dia tidak membuat masalah di sana. Mulutnya yang kebiasaan ceplas-ceplos dan seenaknya saja itu nanti harus kuberi peringatan._

Ponselnya ditarik ke depan wajah.

_Kuharap tidak ada orang yang salah paham dengannya. Aku tidak suka kalau Tsumu membuat musuh hanya karena kebiasaan berbicaranya itu._

_Drrt. Drrt._

[Miya Atsumu is calling ....]

 _Begitu, begitu, dia anak baik_ —

Osamu menegakkan tubuhnya cepat, nyaris kepalanya terantuk. Ditekannya tombol berwarna hijau tanpa pikir panjang.

“ _Moshi-mo_ —”

“Samuuuu~” Ponselnya dijauhkan refleks. Bisa-bisanya Atsumu langsung berteriak begitu saja.

“Apa? Berisik sekali. Kau tidak membuat musuh di sana, ‘kan?”

“Hah?! Jadi kau menganggapku seperti itu?! Jahat!”

“Mulutmu itu lho ....”

“Tidak, tidak. Aku mau cerita!”

Senyum tipis terulas tanpa sadar di wajah sang adik. Osamu mencari _charger_ ponselnya, kemudian langsung berbaring dengan posisi yang nyaman dengan fitur _loud speaker_ yang dinyalakan.

“Iya, cerita saja.”

“Tadi, di _camp,_ ternyata banyak orang yang keren! Ada ....”

Iris abu-abunya menatap langit-langit ranjangnya. Senyum tipis tadi berubah menjadi tawa yang dia tahan sekuat mungkin.

Kalau dikeraskan begini, rasanya suara Atsumu terdengar dari kasur di atasnya, bukan dari ponsel yang terletak di sampingnya.

* * *

4\. Masa Depan.

Osamu berbaring menyamping sembari memainkan ponselnya; sibuk menonton video di Youtube sambil menunggu kantuknya datang. Hari ini dirinya begitu lelah. Bukan saja karena latihan memang selalu melelahkan, tetapi juga karena tadi sore dia bertengkar dengan sang kakak perihal karier masa depan mereka berdua.

Padahal Osamu sudah berusaha menyusun kata-katanya dengan baik, tapi ya ... mau bagaimana pun juga, dia sama sekali tidak pernah membahas ini dengan Atsumu. Wajar kalau kakaknya itu kaget dan tiba-tiba saja emosinya terpancing. Dia tak merasa bahwa dirinya salah, pun Atsumu salah. Reaksi dari keduanya memang sudah diduga, tapi Osamu tidak menyangka Atsumu akan tertersinggung itu.

Ditambah lagi, mereka malah membawa-bawa soal bahagia. Padahal urusan bahagia siapa yang tahu. Tidak ada yang menjamin kau akan bahagia meskipun mengikuti kata hatimu, bukan? Dan sekarang, meskipun tadi mereka makan di satu meja yang sama, Atsumu sama sekali tak menyapanya dan malah membuang muka.

Awalnya Osamu tak mau memusingkan hal itu, toh mereka berdua sudah luka-luka karena tadi bertengkar di sekolah. Tapi mungkin Atsumu sedikit ... kecewa? Makanya sepanjang malam ini dia tak menyapa Osamu sama sekali. Bahkan di jam sepuluh yang biasanya jam tidurnya pun, Atsumu masih juga belum masuk ke dalam kamar. Iya sih besok hari Sabtu dan tidak ada latihan, tapi, ‘kan bukan berarti harus bergadang.

Osamu menurunkan ponselnya, diletakkannya benda itu terbalik di atas kasur. Sejujurnya dia penasaran apa yang sedang Atsumu lakukan saat ini. Apa Atsumu semarah itu padanya karena tidak mengambil jalur karier yang dia inginkan dan bahkan tidak bercerita apapun soal itu? Ya sebenarnya bukan salah Osamu juga. Bermain voli sejak kecil bukan berarti akan mengambil karier sebagai atlet voli di masa depan. Selain itu, Osamu juga sedikit agak takut dan bingung bagaimana memulai percakapan soal ini karena dia lebih dari tahu bahwa Atsumu sangat menyukai voli dan bermain bersama Osamu adalah hal yang tidak perlu dia pertanyakan lagi.

Pemuda itu menghela napas berat. Merasa sepertinya ini akan menjadi pertengkaran mereka paling lama. Biasanya mereka akan langsung berbaikan setelah bertengkar. Atsumu sendiri bukan seorang yang pendendam, dia tidak suka tidur dalam keadaan bertengkar dengan siapapun.

Namun sekarang anak itu bahkan tak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Ayah dan ibu sudah masuk kamar, jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul hampir setengah sebelas malam. Tidak mungkin Atsumu akan tidur di sofa, ‘kan? _Masa dia semarah itu?_

Baru ketika Osamu menegakkan tubuhnya dan hendak mengecek ke ruang tengah, pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka dan sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya pun datang. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Atsumu berjalan ragu-ragu dan menyerahkan kertas di genggamannya.

Osamu mengerutkan dahi. Kenapa kanji nama keluarganya dilingkari dan diberi keterangan ‘hitam’ di latarnya?

“Ini apa?” Osamu melemparkan tanya tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Dia membolak-balik kertas tersebut dan tidak menemukan coretan atau gambar apapun lagi. Hanya gambar ini saja yang tertera di sana.

“Tadi, ‘kan” — _ehem_ —“katanya kau ingin membuka toko onigiri.”

Kepalanya mendongak. Netra abu-abunya menatap sang kakak yang kini memilih untuk menatap jendela yang sudah tertutup tirai di ujung kamar mereka.

“Terus?”

“Ya itu ...,” kerutan di dahi Osamu semakin dalam, berusaha menebak apa yang ingin Atsumu katakan sampai akhirnya matanya terbelalak mendengar ucapan Atsumu selanjutnya, “aku buatkan logo untuk tokomu.”

“Hah?”

“Kupikir ... nama ‘Onigiri Miya’ juga terdengar bagus ....”

Osamu yakin saat ini dia sedang memasang ekspresi wajah paling bodoh; mata terbuka lebar dengan mulut yang menganga. Tapi segera anak itu mengubah ekspresinya tatkala melihat Atsumu yang sekarang berpikir bahwa lantai kamar tidur mereka adalah objek yang lebih baik untuk ditatap daripada Osamu di hadapannya.

Ekspresi sang adik melembut. “Terima kasih ...,” ujarnya pelan.

“Oh? Eh? Oh ...,” Atsumu refleks menatapnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kembali memalingkan muka, namun dari sini, Osamu bisa melihat bahwa pucuk telinga sang kakak memerah dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

“Tsumu, kurasa ... aku juga harus minta maaf karena sudah marah padamu tadi ....”

Osamu menunggu respon Atsumu selanjutnya. Tapi tak sampai tiga detik kemudian, tangis Atsumu tiba-tiba pecah, disusul dengan Osamu yang juga tak bisa menahan air matanya sama sekali.

* * *

5\. MSBY.

Osamu menonton dari ambang pintu, dia baru saja selesai membuatkan camilan dan sekarang tak tahu harus melakukan apalagi karena Atsumu sama sekali tak mau dibantu perihal persiapan kepindahannya ini.

Mulai minggu depan, Atsumu resmi tak jadi teman sekamarnya lagi. Atsumu diterima di salah satu kampus di Osaka sana dan bersamaan dengan itu, mulai resmi bermain untuk tim MSBY mulai _season_ ini. Jujur, sedikit banyak Osamu sudah mulai merasa kesepian.

Selama delapan belas—nyaris sembilan belas tahun—hidup, mereka berdua tak terpisahkan. Selalu tidur di kamar yang sama, sekolah di sekolah yang sama, bermain di tim yang sama ... dan untuk pertama kalinya, mereka tak berkuliah di tempat yang sama. Osamu tetap tinggal di Hyogo dan memulai bisnis onigirinya sementara Atsumu melebarkan sayapnya ke prefektur lain.

Melihat punggungnya dari sini membuat Osamu sedikit bernostalgia.

Sejak kapan Atsumu menjadi seorang yang dewasa?

Sejak kapan anak yang dulu tak bisa bangun sendiri sekarang akan merantau ke kota lain sendirian?

Sejak kapan Atsumu terlihat begitu besar dan gagah?

Sejak kapan mereka bukan anak-anak lagi?

Osamu tersenyum lebar. Ternyata, baru kali ini dia benar-benar melihat Atsumu sebagai sosok Miya Atsumu, bukan sebagai kakak kembarnya. _Walaupun menyebalkan, tapi aku pasti akan merindukan ocehan dan tingkah lakunya setelah dia pindah ...._

“Hey,” Osamu memanggil, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, “aku sudah membuatkanmu banyak camilan. Mau kutaruh di mana?”

* * *

6\. Olimpiade.

Osamu sedang memikirkan resep yang akan dia jadikan menu selanjutnya ketika sang kakak, dengan berisiknya, memasuki kamar mereka sembari membanting pintu.

“Samuu!!”

Dirinya lantas berjengit dan langsung mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Matanya memicing tak suka dan keluarlah kata-kata tajam yang biasanya memulai pertengkaran di antara mereka berdua, “Kau itu berisik sekali sih. Baru juga sampai rumah. Di sana tidak ada yang mengajakmu mengobrol atau apa hah?!”

“Aku pulang ke rumah setelah enam bulan dan ini responmu?!” Atsumu menghambur ke pelukan sang adik, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sengaja menimpakan tubuhnya yang sekarang jelas lebih berat daripada sebelumnya.

“Minggir, bodoh! Kau tidak tahu dirimu seberat apa hah sekarang?!” teriaknya sembari berusaha melepaskan diri dari timpaan tubuh sang kakak.

“Tapi aku sedang bahagia sekarang makanya aku langsung menemuimu?!” Sayang, Atsumu malah semakin sengaja menahan Osamu di bawahnya.

“Hah? Tidak usah sok romantis! Ada apa sih?! Menyingkir!”

“Aku masuk ke dalam jajaran pemain olimpiade!” Osamu berhenti menggeliat, dia terdiam sekilas sebelum akhirnya berhasil melempar Atsumu ke sisi kasur yang lain.

Ditatapnya wajah itu baik-baik. Atsumu masih sama, tak ada yang berubah, tapi jelas sekali matanya memancarkan antusias dan rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap. Osamu heran kenapa Atsumu ini orang yang begitu mudah dibaca, berkebalikan dengan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, jujur, sebenarnya dia juga ikut senang. Berarti kemampuan Atsumu diakui, ‘kan sampai-sampai dia dipercaya untuk menjadi salah satu wakil dari Jepang untuk bertanding di acara semegah olimpiade? Kalau begitu ....

“Mau kumasakkan sesuatu?”

“Mau!” Atsumu tertawa, disusul dengan Osamu yang tersenyum kecil.

* * *

7\. Menikah

Osamu tak berhenti tersenyum. Akhirnya, hari ini datang juga. Hari yang sudah membuatnya dan sang kakak tidak bisa tidur semalaman dan gugup sepanjang waktu. Sekali lagi dia merapikan dasinya, kemudian membuka pintu dan melangkah masuk menghampiri Atsumu yang sedang sibuk bergumam entah apa di depan cermin rias.

“Hey.” Atsumu berbalik terlalu cepat sampai nyaris mematahkan lehernya. “Tidak usah menoleh seperti itu, aku tidak mau pernikahanmu batal karena patah leher.”

“Jangan mendoakan aku yang tidak-tidak!” Atsumu berseru, namun sedetik kemudian dia langsung menelungkup di atas meja. Tangannya meraba perutnya gugup, “Aku sakit perut, Samu.”

Sang adik menarik kursi terdekat, kemudian duduk menghampiri. “Ayolah, jangan segugup itu. Wajahmu jelek sekali.”

“Ya, ya, coba saja kau berada di posisiku,” jawabnya masih belum mengangkat kepalanya.

“Tadi aku pergi ke ruangannya, dia jelas tampak bahagia. Tapi ewh ... ketika aku ke sini, wajahmu tampak mengerikan,” canda Osamu, berharap Atsumu akan membalasnya seperti biasa.

Namun, sepertinya memang Atsumu gugup setengah mati. Osamu tak ada pilihan lain selain mengusap punggung sang kembaran dengan lembut. “Sudah, sudah, lebih baik kau ingat sumpahmu saja. Aku tidak mau kau mempermalukan dirimu di depan banyak orang nanti.”

“Aku sudah hapal ...,” bahkan dari suaranya saja, dia terdengar sangat gugup.

Osamu tak membalas apa-apa. Dia hanya terus mengusap punggung Atsumu sampai akhirnya pria berusia akhir dua puluhan itu membuka suaranya kembali.

“ _Ne,_ Samu. Aku memikirkan sesuatu.”

“Apa?”

“Kalau kau menikah, aku tak peduli siapapun itu pasanganmu, kau harus tetap jadi saudaraku ya?”

Sekarang Osamu mulai berpikir Atsumu terserang virus kebodohan.

Tentu saja? Apakah sebuah pernikahan akan langsung tiba-tiba membuat statusmu dengan saudaramu, _kembaran_ mu, menghilang? Kembar identik pula?

“Aku tahu kau gugup tapi yang kau katakan tadi itu bodoh sekali, Tsumu.”

“Bukan begitu maksudku ....”

“Lalu?”

Atsumu menjawab, dengan nada dan suara lebih pelan.

“Jangan lepas nama ‘Miya’mu. Aku tidak mau. Nanti aku tidak jadi kembaranmu lagi. Nanti nama ‘Onigiri Miya’ juga tidak berarti lagi. Masa namamu dan nama tokomu berbeda.”

_Ah._

_Oh ...._

Padahal Osamu sudah berniat tidak akan menangis hari ini. Tapi mendengar ucapan Atsumu tadi, mau tidak mau dirinya merasa terharu. Sebenarnya melepas Atsumu hidup bersama orang lain juga sudah dia pikirkan matang-matang. Sang kakak suka bercerita macam-macam, terutama tentang orang yang dia pacari. Osamu selalu tak suka jika tahu-tahu Atsumu datang ke tokonya dengan wajah berurai air mata. Namun yang satu ini, mempelai Atsumu yang sedang menunggu di ruangan tak jauh dari ruangan Atsumu sendiri, adalah salah satu orang yang berhasil membuat Atsumu selalu tersenyum ceria, yang mau tak mau juga membuatnya ikut bahagia.

Sedih sih, tapi namanya juga proses kehidupan. Atsumu tidak akan selamanya menjadi miliknya seorang.

“Iya,” balasnya lembut, yang berhasil membuat Atsumu sekarang mendongakkan kepalanya, “kita akan tetap menjadi kembar Miya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir.”

Atsumu terdiam sejenak, lalu di detik berikutnya pria iyu langsung menghambur ke pelukan sang adik.

“Samuuu, aku tidak percaya ini. Masa kecil kita berakhir! Aku tidak percaya hari ini akan datang!”

Osamu balas memeluknya lebih erat.

“Iya. Masa kecil kita benar-benar berakhir ya ....”

Meskipun begitu, baik Osamu dan Atsumu sama-sama tahu bahwa untuk mendapatkan masa kecil yang sudah tak bisa diulang kembali, mereka hanya perlu menemukan satu sama lain. Karena mereka sudah bersama sejak lama, bahkan sejak sebelum terlahir ke dunia.

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sempat dipublish di Twitter karena waktu itu laptop nggak bisa dipake. Sekarang aku crosspost di AO3.
> 
> Kalau nanya siapa yang nikah sama Atsumu, ya bayangkan aja sendiri. Aku nggak kasih tahu itu siapa karena nggak ada spesifik yang aku pikirkan juga.


End file.
